Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Songficcer
Summary: Amy and the girls graduate....And Greg shows up after the ceramony and has something to ask of Ami.


Can't help falling in love with you  
  
Heather 'Lita' McCoy  
  
Hel-low! Funny greeting I know but hey, what do you expect from a nut  
bar like me, huh? Ok, before the disclaimers, I have a few stories I  
would like you to read. These are the people that inspired me, K? So,  
here's the list and the authors: Selene Terra wrote, so far, only  
'Stalker of the moonlight'. Hopefully she gets the other chapters out  
soon. Jlala: 'Have a little faith', 'Right here waiting', 'Angel of  
mine', 'Makeing sacrifices'. I also heard she's doing another one, so  
look out for it. Jade: 'Feelings concealed, feelings revealed', 'Love  
and pain: The hardships of life', 'Tears of the rose', 'Thoughts of the  
moon: Reflections of life', 'Forever alone', 'Poems'. And for you BSB  
fans, SailorBackstreet:'Sailor Moon meets the Backstreet boys'. Very  
good and funny. At least I think it is. Any way..... The song is called  
'Can't help falling in love', and if you think you know who it's about,  
YOU'RE WRONG!!! Unless of course you thought of Amy. (insert usual  
disclaimers here.) Oh, yeah, like Jlala, I don't like the fast version  
of this song either. Well, it's ok, but I like it better by Elvis.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you...  
  
Amy walked down the street to her home.Her nerves that were fine  
earlier that day, were now shot.Next week was graduation, and she knew  
she was going to be the valedictorian of her class. But today, she  
found out she was going to give a speech. She couldn't do it! She knew  
she couldn't. She was too shy. And she doubted she could write one in  
less than a week. But she knew there was no way in getting out of it.  
So she didn't try to fight it.Soon, her mind began to wonder. Something  
she VERY rarely did. Her thoughts drifted to a young man that, less  
than four years ago, had stolen her heart. She wondered what he was  
doing right now. Odds were, he already graduated, and probably had a  
girlfriend, if not any thing else. Amy held back the tears of heart  
ache. She wished he would come and see her graduate, but he never  
responded to her letter.  
  
"Oh, Greg", she whispered, "I miss you so much..."  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Somethings are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you...  
  
...Amy finished her speech and sat back down next to Serena up on  
stage. Serena reached over and took her friend's hand into her own and  
squeezed it. Amy smiled knowing what it meant.  
  
After the ceramony, the girls went to find their parents and  
boyfriends. All, except Amy. Other than her Mother, no one showed up to  
see her. As she began to make her way back to meet her friends, some  
grabbed Amy's arm. She turned and a huge smile plastered her small face  
when she saw who had taken her hand.  
  
"GREG!!" Amy threw herself into his waiting arms. They hugged for what  
seemed like an eternity. When they finally seperated, Greg pulled out a  
small box and showed it to Amy.  
  
"For you", he said.With a look of pure confusion on her face, Amy took  
the small box and opened it.  
  
"Oh, Greg....it's beutiful." Inside was a small ring. In the middle of  
a golden ban rested a sapphire with small diamonds surrounding it. Greg  
simply smiled.  
  
"Amy?" She looked up when she heard her name, "Will you marry me?"  
  
This time, Amy cried. She looked at him with wide eyes. " You didn't  
even have to ask. But,yes I will." She hugged him again, and finally  
they both got their wish....  
  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The stories mentioned above are at the site A Sailor Moon Romance. 


End file.
